Songs Without Words
by RoyaleDeuce
Summary: A series of unrelated one-shots. Each person always has something they long for. With Hino's gift, she bestows each with songs without words. 3. The Sighing Wind — VariousKahoko
1. Lost Happiness

**Songs Without Words**

_by: _RoyaleDeuce

Chapter titles are inspired by Mendelssohn's 'Songs without Words' Repertoire. Credits of inspiration for the story would go to Yuki Kure for the fabulous creation which prompted me to play the piano again. I think the dust bunnies that gathered on my upright transformed into plot bunnies – thus, this story exists! This is my first La Corda D'oro story, so if you may, please be kind in your reviews. (:))

Thanks to my wonderful beta cityangelz for making this fic possible! Read on and I hope you enjoy!

_:Drama & Rated T:_

+ . + . + . + . +

**Lost Happiness  
**--Len x Kahoko--

+ . + . + . + . +

Life is an enigma.

It is a kaleidoscope that possesses a variation of colors that will always create a pattern no matter how you look at it. It is a fountain that bursts forth with cascades of water that never seems to run out and can quench all thirst. It is a steep hill that can discourage any climber, but can also bring out the best of victors. It is a wheel that rolls unceasingly only until the wheel itself stops on its own. Moreover… it is a puzzle that will always have a missing piece.

…On Tsukimori Len's perspective anyway.

Dwelling on life concepts was not like him. The turn of events with how it actually crossed his mind was rather mind-boggling, though refreshing, to say the least.

Right after the concours, Tsukimori acquired a fondness on being carried away by the beauty of the earth. May it be gazing at the stars at night, enjoying the feel of the ocean breeze, or be allured with the scent of pine trees, he was one with nature. He could afford to spare some moments of his precious practice time to soothe himself if ever the violin only added to his current turbulence at times. And consequently, above all things, it was really the violin with which he gave his most appreciation. But despite the fact that it was the violin that gave him his utmost joy, it also provided him the distress he did not long for.

It confused him greatly…which then leads to his moments of solitude.

He goes by the lake.

Becomes captivated by the painted sky and be entirely loss staring in space.

Feels compelled to play his violin – completely forgetting that it was because of momentary rest from the violin with why he was by the lake, brooding, in the first place.

Moments would deem the violin as the root of his restlessness and turmoil of emotions, but in the end would eventually become what soothes him and brings a tiny smile on his face.

It was a rather messed-up cycle, really.

He becomes contemplative over the matter, with what truly was the point of his life. Why was it that even if he was at the peak of his ability, he still felt as if there was hole that needed to be filled inside of him? A tiny voice saying that there was more to life than the violin? But how could that be so… when life itself was the violin… or so he thought.

+ . + . + . + . +

Closing her eyes and a smile gracing her lips, she gently clasped her hands and lifted them near her chest.

It never changed… how she felt when he was one with _it._

The fleeting joy and warmth engulfs her with his melody, as if piercing her heart and relaying whatever emotion was put with how it was played. She always seemed to drift into another dimension whenever she hears _his _music. The melody sounding throughout the lakeside at dusk gave birth into a heartwarming ambience which she could easily choose to stay in forever. It was as if she was carried by the gentle breeze: smooth and soothing… then it suddenly turned intense, as if she was hurled by a ferocious whirlwind.

Her eyes fluttering open at the change in demeanor, she gazed back at Tsukimori in concern, his startlingly becoming dark melody beginning to sound in the depths of her soul. A small gasp escaped her lips at the tableau in front of her. Tsukimori looked every bit a fallen angel with the breeze in rhythm with his increasing tempo, but with the contrastingly heavenly look he rarely wore making him all the more entrancing… refreshing… absolutely perfect…

A blush made its way on her face as she became aware of her thoughts.

Despite the blatant emotions she easily got from him, she knew whatever bothered him was none of her business. She should just leave like the countless times she'd come across him, knowing that she would be shooed off when found anyway and that she'd only be disrupting his 'precious' practice. At least it saved her the trouble of receiving his unbearable cocky and cold remarks. But then again, why did it seem that Tsukimori didn't go to the lakeside that day to practice?

His frustration spoke out loud and clear in his notes.

Still frozen in place by his music, she opted to let him finish before she set out to gamble. Something was obviously bothering him, and from past experiences, she knew better than to brave herself out and enter a land mine. But the complexity of feelings poured onto the piece got to her, urging her that stepping forward was the right thing to do.

_But he might get the wrong idea that I'm following him around… _she thought to herself. Then blushed as it dawned on her that she was talking to herself and that she was greatly affected with Tsukimori's possible reaction towards her.

The answer to her dilemma came out naturally… in the form of a rain shower.

Without second thoughts, she stepped out of her hiding place behind the bushes, but before doing so, quickly placed her violin case under the oak tree which was probably the farthest she could get in keeping it dry. It amazed her how Tsukimori could remain oblivious to everything while in the 'zone'. She figured that what bothered him was bigger than she thought for actually not minding to get all wet like that.

_Won't the violin get damaged like that? _she thought with creased eyebrows as she continuously watched Tsukimori play his song without a care in the world… forgetting that she too was getting wet.

After a few more moments of futile waiting, "A-Ano… Tsukimori-kun…" she called out softly.

And then he stopped.

Turned and horrifyingly stared at a blushing Hino.

And then ran for cover.

+ . + . + . + . +

Her hands felt so soft and warm against his cold skin, moving up and down as if it was a caress. He would have snapped back something crude, saying that she had no right to intrude and touch him like that, but it was comfortable and the rain just begged to differ. Speaking of the rain… he could not believe he spaced out like that to the point of being oblivious to its first few drops. All he could remember while he was playing was that he needed to create _the _sound. He wasn't satisfied so he played more and more, searching for the beautiful tune to come out. It may have driven him to so much frustration that everything else was disregarded.

His head snapped up when he felt a gentle touch on the side of his face.

Gold met fellow gold.

She blushed and immediately removed her hand with the towel from his right cheek. "S-S-Sorry!" she sputtered frantically, as if expecting him to bite her head off for daring to lay a finger on him. She clutched the towel in her hand. _But he allowed me to touch his biceps… right? _Then she came into the conclusion that she probably pushed too far-

Her eyes widened as Tsukimori's hand gradually reached out to her, aiming at the side of her face. Her heart thumped wildly and her mind reeling with what was happening. Closing her eyes while waiting for the light impact on her left cheek, she realized that this was _Tsukimori Len _we're talking about. He doesn't just go touching and _seducing _people like that.

And she wasn't disappointed… _Okay, maybe a little._

"There was a pointed twig on your hair," he explained impassively while eyeing her queerly. Hino's blush intensified. "It could have been dangerous if the jagged part wounded your finger…" Hino's blush increased a tenfold.

And then she broke the eye contact in embarrassment.

Tsukimori sighed.

There was an uncomfortable silence as the two just watched the incessant raindrops from under the oak tree.

The tree hadn't entirely sheltered them from the shower, so deciding on the best alternative in their present situation, they resorted into using Tsukimori's blazer as protection from the cold and wetness. It made Hino uncomfortable at first, unprepared for _his_ scent that would surely haunt her everyday after the encounter. But Tsukimori gave her one of his coldest stares and in his coldest voice told her to stop being unreasonable. Hino relented eventually. So the two were hunched together with Tsukimori's blazer hugging Hino's body and placed on top of her head. The scarlet-haired girl offered the blazer to be placed on the boy's head too since it _was _his, but Tsukimori, once again, shut Hino up by saying that it obviously wouldn't fit them. She tried handing it back to the boy saying that he use it (since it was _his), _but he merely stared at her. With a sigh she obliged and _indeed _shut up… but before doing so, handed out the pink towel to the boy saying that he should at least cover his head with it. And then she smiled her smile. Tsukimori was mesmerized. Being too caught up with his thoughts, he did not respond, so Hino impulsively started drying him which surprisingly did not cause the boy to stir. So she continued… only until she touched his face and snapped him back to reality.

Hino shifted, causing Tsukimori to glance at her from his peripheral vision.

She grabbed her violin and gently tucked it in between her now stretched-out legs.

Tsukimori raised a curious eyebrow. "You'd have your legs completely wet and numb just to clean your violin..." It wasn't a question.

Hino turned to him briefly before nodding. "At least they're not my hands, right?"

She smiled.

He gazed.

And then she returned to her task.

Tsukimori didn't respond but continued watching Hino lovingly wipe her violin case. He glanced at his own violin which was safely placed behind him. He was well aware that it was wet, but he made sure that it won't be completely soaked like him. At the thought, he was led back to ponder about what had bothered him since a while ago. _Where can I find the missing piece?_

"The violin is life, don't you think?"

Hino stopped from what she was doing. Slowly, she turned to Tsukimori whose face was only a breath away from hers. She blushed, but she did not look away in curiosity of the sudden question.

There was a contemplative silence.

"I cannot deny that the violin is something I cannot live without…but it isn't entirely my life," she replied softly. "It may appear like that to you because of the experience of being able to play it so well… but you must be aware that there is more to life than _just _the violin."

Surprised at her answer, Tsukimori turned to look at her, only to have his lips in contact with hers for the briefest second. The two pulled away suddenly and avoided each other's gaze. Hino looked like a tomato as Tsukimori's wet bangs hid his face.

There was another silence. Only this time, it was deafening. Even louder than the rain.

_Be still, my beating heart… _Hino told herself. But despite the awkwardness, she felt rather euphoric for some unexplainable reasons. Perhaps, the answer to her confusion will come out… naturally.

"Then what is it?"

Hino turned to Tsukimori, this time careful not to have her face very near his. She was actually surprised at his courage of uttering words moments just after their accident. Was he that heartless of a man to be impassive of what recently transpired? It was a heavenly feeling… that brief kiss. That one kiss. That first kiss that may fairly be the last. But looking at Tsukimori's expression, he seemed to be having an internal struggle and turmoil of emotions that was brought about with that one question she was supposed to answer.

_How should I know? _Heaving a sigh, "What do you mean by, 'what is it?', Tsukimori-kun?" she asked in a whisper.

Tsukimori's eyes were in a daze. "Why is it that as I consider the violin as my life… I still am not filled… as if there's a missing piece that still needs to be found for me to be complete… Isn't it that music is the one that provides me the ideal joy?" he asked confused. Glancing at Hino, he suddenly became embarrassed that she was staring at him as if he just sprouted another head. Then he realized he had said too much. "I'm sorry-"

"I believe the answer is in here…" Hino interjected gently, her hand atop of her heart. Slowly lifting her head up, she smiled at a stunned Tsukimori.

"In… here?" he asked unsurely while resting his hand on his own chest.

And then there was silence for the third time. Gold met fellow gold for the second.

The rain appeared to be forgotten as the two remained locked in each others' gazes, seemingly having a world of their own. Then it was Hino who made the first few signs of movement. Opening her violin case, she got the instrument and positioned herself.

"This may help…" were her last few words before she played.

Thrown to another realm, emotions he had never known flooded inside of him. It clutched his heart, coaxing it to respond and to understand. But with that one song, he _did _understand.

As soon as she dropped her hands with the violin on her lap, he kissed her. He kissed her as if there was no tomorrow, all confusion gone and comprehension whirling around his heart and head. He kissed her because he felt it. He kissed her because he understood.

And then they had to cease for air.

Hino looked flustered, her lips kiss-swollen. She had no courage to look into his eyes. Those eyes that finally realized what she had kept for so long… those eyes that would never see her in the same light again. Because she said it. Rather she _played _it.

"Shall we?"

Breaking free from her thoughts, Tsukimori with his violin position gazed at her softly, a ghost of a smile on his lips. She was transfixed at his beauty when he smiled. Perhaps he had really found it.

She smiled back.

And then the two played, uncaring of the world around them.

It was then that she too, understood. She herself found it. The true happiness. The thing that could only be brought out by the heart.

A smile never left both their faces as they played to their hearts' content. They played until even the sun smiled for them too.

They were happy… and she played for him, just as he played for her.

+ . + . + . + . +

I am officially freaked out. Seriously. Reading what I just made, I never realized I was _that _deep and crappily- ah I mean, _sappily _romantic. Honestly, I wanted you guys to feel what it could have felt while the violin was played (like what you feel when listening to the music in the series) so that explains the chunks of seemingly unnecessary detail. Okay? Anyway… how was it? Was it bad? Good? Does it have potential? Please review! Comments/ Suggestions/ Constructive Criticisms are welcomed and highly appreciated!

Postscript: First time I uploaded this, chapter title was: True Happiness. But when I checked my music sheets, Mendelssohn's piece was entitled 'Lost Happiness'. Gah! I figured it's alright to change the chap title since Tsukimori did search for his happiness. XD Since obviously, it was lost. Haha.

**Up next: **Keiichi x Kahoko (:))


	2. Lullaby

**Songs Without Words  
**_by: _RoyaleDeuce

Chapter titles are inspired by Mendelssohn's 'Songs without Words' Repertoire. Credits of inspiration for the story would go to Yuki Kure for the fabulous creation which prompted me to play the piano again. I think the dust bunnies that gathered on my upright transformed into plot bunnies – thus, this story exists! This is my first La Corda D'oro story, so if you may, please be kind in your reviews. (:))

_:Humor & Rated K+:_

+ . + . + . + . +

**Lullaby  
**--Keiichi x Kahoko--

+ . + . + . + . +

She could feel the weight of everyone's stare.

Not that they were looking at her because she had been a participant in the concours and played quite well. Neither was it because there was a recent rumor that she was going out with an underclassman. She had an inkling that it had something to do with how she looked that day: hair sticking out and uncombed, dark rings under her eyes, and her unusually pale complexion.

Making her way to the music department for lunch practice, she stifled a long yawn and stretched her arms a bit as her strides echoed in the suddenly silent hallway. After checking out the list and realized that all music rooms were booked, she decided to have her practice on the rooftop. But for a split moment, came across the idea of having a nap instead.

She shook her head to remove the thought_… Tempting… but no…_

With a resigned sigh, she turned the knob of the rooftop door and pushed it open.

A warm breeze greeted her upon opening the door, the solitude she sought for obtained when she noticed that she had the place all to herself. Fidgeting with the handle of her violin case, her previous dilemma crossed her mind once more.

_To practice or to sleep? _she thought while gazing up at the drifting cotton-like clouds after sliding down by the adjacent wall.

Her answer came soon enough.

With a deep rumbling melody that tingled her entirety, her heart instantly melted at the seemingly expanding rhythm inside of her. Despite the wholeness and depth of how it was played, as if scolding her for reasons she didn't know, the emotions relayed were so heartwarming that it was akin to absolute affection.

In a matter of a few moments, she entered dream land.

+ . + . + . + . +

She was undoubtedly in heaven.

Because the first thing she saw when she fluttered her eyes open was an angel incomparable in beauty. After gazing at the peaceful face for quite a while, she realized that she was positioned on the angel's lap. Her cheeks tinged with red. Becoming slightly uneasy at the newly gained information, she tried sitting up when she realized one more thing that made her blush like crazy: one of the angel's arms was comfortably draped over the lower part of her upper body, his hand resting innocently on the flat of her unexpectedly exposed stomach.

While attempting to have a second go in sitting up, still careful that she wouldn't wake the little bishounen, a shiver went up her spine when the said _asleep _boy dipped his finger in her bellybutton. That sent her over the edge.

"S-S-Shimizu-kun!" she squeaked.

The said boy woke up.

He looked completely clueless of his surroundings. He gazed around… and then he stopped at an immensely red and gaping Hino. A slow smile started to spread on his lips. It was so angelic… that it made everything all the more suspicious. But in all sense, the scarlet-haired girl was just utterly paranoid.

"Kaho-senpai…" he said ever so gently.

Hino couldn't meet his gaze, even if she knew that Shimizu wasn't even aware of what he was doing to her. She wouldn't even dare think that what her kouhai was doing to her was unintentional and wasn't supposed to affect her one bit-

"You… look… troubled… senpai…" the blond rubbed his eyes rather sleepy, his gaze faraway. But Hino knew that his full attention was on her. Then he looked at her. Hino blushed again. "That's why… I did you a favor… just like what you always do to me…" He smiled affectionately which caught Hino off guard.

Words were caught in her throat and she could merely look like a fish with her mouth still agape. After a few more moments of closing and opening her mouth, "Ano… What do I always do to you, Shimizu-kun?" she asked in a small voice, suddenly feeling the younger and more innocent one all thanks to her obliviousness over the matter and her quite _vulnerable _position. She could still feel the warmth of his palm on her stomach. She was too chickened to say anything about it, worried that she'd offend the boy if ever his gestures didn't taint any malice. Which she was sure about… _I think._

"Your music..." he started softly. "I love your music… Kaho-senpai…"

Hino blushed yet again, but seemed contemplative over the matter. "…my music?"

Shimizu smiled. "Yes... I did it… for you a while ago, didn't I?"

_Did it for me… _Then it clicked. A small gasp escaped her lips and the blush on her face still lingered. "You were the one who made me fall asleep-"

"And… it was my pleasure…" Shimizu interjected with his soft smile still present. "Senpai looked really tired… and so I gave you the comfort you needed… and now… I want to hear your music senpai…"

Hino gulped, mustering enough courage to look the expectant Shimizu in the eye and mention what she dreaded to think about. "Ano… Y-Y-Your hand… Shimizu-kun…" she said almost inaudibly, too embarrassed.

"My hand…?" Shimizu's eyes widened slightly. "What about my hand… senpai…?" Accidentally or _intentionally… I'm not quite sure, _the young blond's hand pressed on her stomach as he gazed upon her, still looking all-innocent. She shivered when his thumb brushed her stomach.

Hino swore that she looked like a tomato-head. "Y-You have to move your h-hand so I can get up... and to me, you look like you lack the sleep too…" _Well you always do. _"At least I'll return the favor after I get the violin…"

Hino heard wind chimes. The sound of the light tingles warming her heart.

_Shimizu-kun is actually laughing! _Hino stared dumbfounded at her overjoyed kouhai. "Ano… did I say something funny…?" she asked rather sheepishly.

Shimizu shook his head slowly, and then replied light-heartedly. "I am curious of many things… you see? And… I know that it is only senpai who can give me the answer… I want to hear you sing… senpai… though it is only for pleasure… I have already had enough sleep…"

Hino took a moment to comprehend Shimizu's clustered explanation. And she visibly froze. "SING?!"

Shimizu nodded with a smile. "Sing…" he repeated. "I want to hear more of your music… I want to be…moved."

"You clearly do not know what you're asking for, Shimizu-kun…" Hino started, the apparent red tinged on her cheeks. "The only thing that can be moved when _I _sing would be incessant protests from those who hear it and the meowing and barking of stray cats and dogs…" she explained heatedly, angered with the entire stir she could cause with her voice. With one song. Then she turned to Shimizu who seemed to think about what she said. "So you see… I _cannot _sing."

Shimizu looked disappointed. "I wanted to… search something… in that one song… that's what I need…"

Hino's gaze at Shimizu softened. "You should know by now that there are such things as songs without words… the many splendors of music and what it can do. You did it to me a while ago, didn't you?"

Shimizu nodded. "Of course…" And then he smiled. "But as I said… I was curious… I just wanted to hear what you sounded…" he explained which caused Hino to blush once more. "...but now that you mentioned it… I don't think I want to be hauled… by the possible pandemonium that rests in your voice…"

A vein comically popped in Hino's head, but she let the matter rest, not wanting to dwell more on the fact that she lacked the gift of voice. Not song. But voice.

"Shimizu-kun…" Hino gazed at Shimizu's peaceful state gazing at the blue sky. "Do you still want to hear that one song and find what you need?" she asked gently, waiting for the boy's reaction.

Shimizu turned to her, his expression glazed and full of tender love and care Hino was rather bewildered about. "Yes please… I know you're the only that can do it…"

Shimizu removed his hand.

Hino got her violin and positioned herself.

But before she can play, "Kaho-senpai… I'm also curious of one more thing…"

Hino raised an eyebrow before gently dropping her arms to the sides. She smiled at him with patience and open affection. "I'll try to answer it to the best of my abilities…"

"What does it feel... to be kissed?"

Hino's jaw dropped. "K-KISSED?!" she sputtered uncomprehendingly. She wracked her brain for a possible explanation with why her kouhai could still manage to look all innocent while do and ask things she didn't even think that he'll do or ask. Perhaps the answer will come naturally… "I-I-It… is something that cannot be explained…" was all she said, not daring to expound even further.

Shimizu nodded understandingly. "I see…"

"Shall I proceed?"

He nodded once more.

And then Seisou Academy was engulfed with the melody only Hino Kahoko could produce with her violin. The indescribable sensation filling each one who heard it, making them feel things they never felt and enlightening them from things they hadn't known before. After more minutes that seemed like an eternity of heaven opening up and the holy trumpets sounding throughout the earth, Hino Kahoko ended her song.

She smiled when her gaze fell upon Shimizu deep in slumber.

_You did find what you were looking for: sleep. _

She chuckled to herself and approached her kouhai silently, not wanting to wake him up. Leaning over, her face was a mere breath away from his, her golden eyes taking in his sleeping form. She smiled at the boy's gentleness.

"Thank you for letting me practice…" she said softly, even if she knew he could not hear her.

_Might as well give you your answer in return… _

Hino gave the boy a chaste but sweet kiss on the lips.

_...and give you sweet dreams._

+ . + . + . + . +

He could feel her head inclined on his shoulder, her steady breathing which he too found as music to his ears.

He indeed found his answer in that one song. Not sleep. Because in the first place, he wasn't asleep.

And she kissed him. Such a beautiful feeling. The kiss.

A small smile found its way on Shimizu Keichii's face as he placed his head comfortably on top of Hino's and finally be in peaceful bliss himself.

They were content… and she dreamt with him, just as he had always dreamt of her.

+ . + . + . + . +

Huzzah! I finished another one-shot! Woo! Quite faster than my other updates and simpler but sweeter than the rest if I do say so myself. Haha. I hope Shimizu wasn't too OOC or anything. Was it bad? Good? Please review! Reviews always encourage me to do better and update faster! Hehe. XD

**Up next: **Kazuki x Kahoko (:))


	3. The Sighing Wind

**Songs Without Words  
**_by: _RoyaleDeuce

Chapter titles are inspired by Mendelssohn's 'Songs without Words' Repertoire. Credits of inspiration for the story would go to Yuki Kure for the fabulous creation which prompted me to play the piano again. I think the dust bunnies that gathered on my upright transformed into plot bunnies – thus, this story exists! This is my first La Corda D'oro story, so if you may, please be kind in your reviews. (:))

_:Drama & Rated T:_

+ . + . + . + . +

**The Sighing Wind  
**--Kazuki x Kahoko--

+ . + . + . + . +

Nature was refreshing.

With the dancing trees, the sweet scent of the flowerbeds beside her, the gentle wind that blew softly near her ear as if soothing her to forget all aches, and the blue sky that she could choose to stare at all day. The sun shone brilliantly, its radiant rays warming her face, leaving it sun-kissed and absolutely bright.

It was all perfect, really.

Except that she could not bring herself to enjoy it.

As she lay comfortably on the green grass, she could feel the breeze tickling her naked arms and flow inside her orange dress, leaving her hair a scarlet mess. A shiver ran down her spine at the unexpected cold she felt, or it was probably just because she wasn't used to it. There were no arms that would wound its way around her, no chest that would cushion her head, and no hands that would caress her until she fell asleep.

A deep, heavy sigh escaped her lips as she closed her eyes and envisioned a certain someone lying right beside her, telling her that everything would be alright and that he'd be willing to share her burden.

And then it dawned on her that there was only one thing that could elate her mood at such a moment of loneliness.

She reached for her violin.

The heavenly music coming from her nimble fingers in sync with the slicing motion of the bow reverberated in the hills. And just as the flowers, the grass and the trees danced with the suddenly wayward waltz of the breeze, they swayed for her heart-breaking song, too. She did not know why, but all the high-spirited songs supposedly imprinted in her mind popped like a bubble. All she could bring herself to play were notes that relayed the overwhelming emotions she felt, the sadness flitting inside of her, and the solitude she never sought for.

Sure her fellow concours participants were friendly with her. But their interactions with her, like how Tsuchiura would treat her like his little sister, or how Fuuyumi would say that she idolized her always struck her hard. They adored her, for they were all buying her act that she was indeed a violin virtuoso. It made her wonder how different things would be if ever they discovered her little charade and figured she wasn't who they thought she was.

There were times when she would wake-up to a morning, thinking that her secret was finally revealed. Everyone turning their backs on her was a nightmare she did not want to experience. It was her most dreaded day, but she could not find it in herself to stop thinking about it… to stop worrying… to stop burdening herself with guilt.

She heaved another sigh as she finished her dramatic song.

She lay back down on the green grass, clutched her violin near her chest and shut her eyes close.

Hino Kahoko had never felt so alone.

+ . + . + . + . +

_Kaho-chan…_

It was a breathy mention of her name uttered with such tenderness.

She could feel the warmth tingling all over her body as it travelled around her arms, her face and even her lips. She smiled in her blissful sleep. But her nagging curiosity hindered her to plunge deeper in dreamland. She wondered who had the heart to ease her turmoil and bring her a step closer to heaven.

Slowly, she opened her eyes.

…and realized that she was lying on top of someone. That someone's arms were wound securely around her. That someone's chest cushioned her head. That someone's hand was caressing her face and hair with such gentleness as if she was a fragile china doll.

"Oh, Kaho-chan…" came another whisper.

"…Hihara-senpai?"

Hino looked up, only to meet auburn orbs softly gazing back at her. Their faces were only inches apart, their breaths fanning on each other's cheeks.

"Y-Y-You're awake!" he sputtered, sitting up so suddenly that Hino's head dropped on the grass with a loud thud. "Kaho-chan!"

"Ow…" Hino rubbed the side of her head that hit the ground, but went as still as stone when a pair of hands started rubbing her head, too, in attempt to appease the tinge of pain she felt for a moment. "Hihara-senpai…" she breathed as she watched the green-haired boy shower the side of her face with more delicate strokes.

An uncomfortable silence ensued as the two awkwardly fidgeted in their spots after Hihara pulled away and distanced himself away from his kouhai.

"How come you're here?"

"I'm sorry I surprised you."

Both Hino and Hihara laughed when they talked and turned to each other at the same time.

"Ano… I usually play my trumpet here, too… and well, I saw you… and, yeah…" he trailed off sheepishly, avoiding Hino's gaze.

Hino reddened when she was reminded of waking up in Hihara-senpai's arms. "N-No… I-I think I was the one who surprised you… I'm sorry…" she bowed her head.

Hihara flailed his hands and blabbered, "A-Ah! Kaho-chan! Why are you apologizing! Ano… I was the one who carried you in my arms without permission, breathed in your hair, touched your face and kissed you—" He clamped his mouth shut and looked away.

Hino stared wide-eyed at her incredibly red senpai, and was unable to say something coherent for the next several minutes. She too, turned as red as tomato.

"I'm sorry…" said Hihara after a long silence.

From her peripheral vision, she could see her senpai with such downcast eyes. It pained her to see him look like that… _What happened?_

"It's just that I heard you playing while I was climbing up… and I never knew… that you were so sad… felt so lonely…" he explained and covered his face with a hand to hide his distress, "and seeing you lying on the ground with tears on your face made me want to comfort you and make things better…" he muttered as if he had committed some grave crime. "Only when you played that song have I understood. All this time, I've been so insensitive to act like there was nothing in the world to worry about… oblivious that my friend deals with so much pain…

A gust of wind sped passed them, sighing.

Hino couldn't stop her tears from falling. Seeing Hihara-senpai so sad made her want to cry, "S-Senpai… please don't look so sad… I never wished to make you sad—"

Hino was surprised when Hihara suddenly pulled her in his arms and buried his face in her hair.

"Oh, Kaho-chan… it seems like you misunderstand some things…" he murmured against his kouhai's scarlet locks. "I may not exactly know what you're experiencing right now, but always remember that you'll never be alone and that I'm always here to make things better…" He grinned at Hino whose face was still glistening with tears. "So please smile!"

"Hihara-senpai…" she breathed against her senpai's chest and clung to his shirt almost desperately.

"Kaho-chan…"

Hino looked up.

Hihara gulped, "Ano… M-May I… kiss you?"

Hino was taken aback by the unusual fire in Hihara's eyes. Determination was evident in his auburn orbs. But open affection was also blatantly ablaze in his gaze. The heavy scrutiny she was receiving from the boy made her blush like crazy!

Tension hung thick in the air as Hihara expectantly waited for her answer.

And then finally, Hino shyly nodded her head, "…okay."

Without wasting another moment, Hihara leaned in and pressed his lips on her face. He left a trail of kisses on both sides of her cheeks, her forehead, her nose and her eyelids, kissing her tears away. Hino closed her eyes and succumbed to the intoxicating sensation, ignoring the hysteric beating of her heart. It wasn't long after when their bodies moved on their own accord, and slowly, they lay on the luscious green grass with Hihara pinning Hino beneath him. And when his lips softly landed on hers, intense warmth burst inside of her as it swept all her sorrows away.

She sighed contentedly as Hihara gently placed his hands on both sides of her face and continued to kiss her with such sweetness.

"You're not alone…" he murmured on her lips as he smothered her face with kisses again.

"Thank you, senpai…" Hino whispered. "… and sorry for being such a bother and burdening you…"

Hihara abruptly pulled away and positioned his palms on the grass on each side of Hino's head, his eyes fixed on hers.

Auburn met gold.

"You dense girl…" Hihara plastered on a bright smile and pecked Hino on her nose before standing.

Hino immediately sat up and saw her senpai already on both feet, with trumpet in hand.

And for the second time that morning, the hills echoed with beautiful music. Only this time, the sound heard in harmony with the dancing breeze was light and cheerful. The music was as bright as the morning sun, its movement like the butterflies hovering above the flowers. The happy tune seeped in her like hot flames, her earlier feelings forgotten. Each note tickled her funny bone that gradually… a smile crept on her face.

"How was that, Kaho-chan?" Hihara asked excitedly right after playing the last note of his song.

Hino clapped, "It was wonderful, senpai!"

Hihara grinned and plopped back down beside Hino, "So you understand, right?"

Hino blushed and shyly smiled at her senpai, "A-Ano… I never knew that you felt that way… But it's good to see you smiling again…"

Hihara inched towards the smiling Hino and gave her another heart-tingling kiss on her lips, "Of course! It's because you're smiling again!"

"Eh? But I smiled because you were smiling…" Hino said.

Hihara laughed and ruffled Hino's hair. Then he leaned towards Hino until their foreheads were touching and their lips only a breath away, "So if you want to see me smile, you have to smile, too, okay?"

Hino nodded her head and put on her biggest and brightest smile, "Mmm…"

The two grinned at each other, their hearts and mind light and unbound from the chains of their fears and worries.

Timidly, she placed a soft, chaste kiss on his lips and pushed him down on the green grass that swayed in the rhythm of the contentedly sighing wind.

They were free… and she smiled with him, just as he had always smiled for her.

+ . + . + . + . +

Now _this _is sappy… or fluffy? Ha-ha! I hope Hino and Hihara weren't too OOC. If you're wondering why it's dramatic _again_… it's because my life's full of drama at the moment. And it's also for the reason that I always felt for Hino whenever she'd feel guilty about her violin. If I were in her situation, I'm sure I'll give up playing just to escape everything... Anywho! I apologize for the late update! It has been months! It took me time to gain back enough muse to write this one because playing the piano didn't really help. (:() Hopefully, the next one will be out soon...

**Up next: **Azuma x Kahoko (:))


End file.
